Mellow Brick Road
by nic98ole
Summary: Kendall Knight had a good feeling he wasn't in LA anymore, he just had to talk himself into believing it. Kames/Cargan fluff and friendship. R&R
1. The Feeling We Once Had

I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't stop writing new things. I'm not worried about this story though, I've been writing it for some time now on the side when I couldn't come up with material for my other stories, so half of this story is already typed out and ready to be updated when ready and stuff. This is what happens when you listen to 'Mellow Brick Road' by Pogo (which is pretty awesome and you need to Youtube it if you don't know who that is) while simultaneously watching Big Time Rush. And I know someone else has a Big Time Rush Oz crossover thingy, so might be similarities, might not. Don't really know. Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Should come along fine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall has had it. He's had it with Gustavo, he's had it with Griffin and he's had it with James. He was <em>definitely <em>done with James. The blond stood in the recording studio, eyes flickering over to the man in the listening booth and watching them with a scowl that didn't let up throughout the entire song. It was never good enough for Gustavo, no matter what they did, it was never good enough. And instead of standing up to the producer like Kendall always did, his friends backed down and took Gustavo's gritty arguments with a roll of the eyes and a 'we'll do better next time'. He was sick of it and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

So once the music stopped playing and Kendall took off the headphones to hear the critique, an expression of annoyance was already on the boy's face.

"Dogs, that was _awful! _Can't you get this song right? We've been going at it for 2 hours and nothing changed!"

"Well maybe if you told us what was wrong, we can fix it!" Kendall shouted back and James shot the blond a look.

"Kendall, will you stop it?" the tall boy said with eyebrows furrowed and Kendall frowned back.

"Stop what? I'm sick of him treating us like this."

"It's how he is, Kendall. Just ignore it."

"Ignore it? I think you're just giving him permission to do more of this abuse," Kendall said and James rolled his eyes. That was another thing that Kendall was sick of, James' attitude when he was trying to do something good for the band. He was concerned for their well-being, he was only trying to help out. Logan always got frazzled around Gustavo and Carlos was terrified of the fat man whenever Gustavo was ready to blow. Kendall didn't like seeing his friends getting upset and stressed over something that should be fun and enjoyable, he wanted them to be happy. He wanted James to be able to live out the dream too. But as James was staring at him with an annoyed expression, Kendall wanted to run out and let him fend for himself.

"Kendall! If you have a problem with how I work, then maybe you should go!" Gustavo shouted out and Kendall frowned, knocking over a microphone stand as he was turning to leave. He felt Carlos grab onto his arm, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Kendall, don't go," the Latino said softly and Kendall shook out of Carlos' grasp.

"Let him go, he's holding us back every time he opens his mouth," James muttered and Kendall bit his lip, trying to hold back the scream he wanted to lash out at the brunette. Instead, he continued to walk out the studio and not make eye contact with anyone that was inside the room. And once he was out of the building and the only sounds that were flowing through his ears were the sounds of honking cars and people loudly talking on their cellphones, he started to run. He wasn't sure where he was running or why he even was running in the first place, but he just wanted to get away from there. He shouldn't have ever left Minnesota, left his dreams behind in his hometown all for James. And how does he repay him? By saying that Kendall was holding them all back. Just the thought of it made Kendall run faster and he scrunched his eyes, trying not to let frustrated tears leak out.

He found himself in the Palm Woods park, teens tossing a Frisbee forward and back while laughing to themselves. Kendall sighed, finding a tree to sit against and leaned the back of his head against the trunk to watch the people play and laugh in the park. And despite all of the happy faces, Kendall felt the whole world around him was a dulling gray. Everything was dull and bleak, the colors losing their luster and brightness in Kendall's eyes and everything turning into a panorama in sepia. That was how Kendall felt at the moment, dull and bleak.

Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about how he could have stayed back in Minnesota. By now, he would have gotten a hockey scholarship and be on the ice 24/7 instead of the hardwood floor of the Rocque Records dance studio belting his lungs out for people that could care less. But then again, if he didn't came to LA, he wouldn't have figured out a lot of things. He wouldn't have known how good a slushie was in the heat of California when it just sent chills up his spine at Minnesota. He wouldn't know good the sand felt in between his toes whenever he walked along the beach and smelled the ocean air.

He wouldn't have known that he had a small crush on James Diamond.

Sure, Kendall was starting to feel something when he was at home, but just dismissed them as something else like some sickness or gas. The way James sung sent his heart flopping, the way James smiled at him made his head dizzy, the way when James would rush up behind him and give him a hug to congratulate him on another win made Kendall's breath catch in his throat. He guessed he gave up his dreams for James, but now he was slowly regretting it. It wasn't the little butterflies of love that he was feeling and still clouded his mind when he decided to go to LA, it must have been the flu.

A horrible lovebug.

Kendall felt something breathing on him and he smiled a bit, thinking that one of his friends decided to go and look for him. And the little flutter in his chest made him hope that it was James. He opened his eyes and found that it wasn't James. Or Carlos or Logan. It wasn't even human. Lightning the TV Wonder Dog, proceeded to lick the blond's face and Kendall groaned, pushing the dog off of him and frowning. Great, he was covered in dog slobber and his friends didn't even bother to check on him. But then he sighed, why should they check on him? He was acting immature. . .maybe he was holding them back.

Kendall got up from his feet and stuck his hands into his pockets, sighing and beginning to walk back to Rocque Records. He didn't know whether he should even go back or not, would they even want him back there? Maybe Carlos and Logan, but James and Gustavo were probably happy that he left. He heard the jingle of a tag and saw Lightning was walking along beside him, sunglasses looking up at him.

"Go away, shoo," Kendall said, moving his hand and waving it. Lightning only barked and continued to walk alongside him and Kendall rolled his eyes. Looks like Lightning was going to escort him to the studios whether he wanted to or not. As they approached another stoplight, Kendall was really having second thoughts about going. Maybe he should just wait back at 2J, at least that would give him enough time to come up with an apology or something. He heard Lightning bark and saw the dog run off and into a store and he rolled his eyes. "Lightning!"

The blond rushed off after the dog, following him into the store filled with various objects and mystical possessions. The store was dark and the scent of sweet smoke filled Kendall's lungs. He glanced around in the dimly lit room, trying to find the dog and hoping he doesn't break anything that Kendall had to pay for. He heard a squawk and turned, seeing a parrot perched on a pole and continuing to squawk at Kendall. The curtains that Kendall was standing in front of moved and out stepped a woman dressed in flowing dark fabrics and a bandana tied around her head.

"May I help you?" she asked and Kendall smiled nervously.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for a dog that ran in here, he isn't mine or anything but-"

"Yes, he's inside here. Won't you join us?"

The woman didn't wait for an answer, she already turned and went inside the room behind the dark curtain. Kendall raised an eyebrow before walking inside and following the woman inside the room. Lightning was sitting on one of the velvet chairs, a crystal ball in the middle of the room on a table draped with a star covered blanket. The woman sat in one of the chairs and pointed to the empty seat and Kendall gulped.

"Um, I really can't stay-"

"Sit."

Kendall sat. The woman smiled and leaned in towards the boy. "Why are you out so late?"

". . .I just wanted to clear my mind I guess. Got a little upset."

"You're angry at your friends?"

". . .Yeah, I guess. Especially one of them."

"Oh, but you shouldn't. He's very hurt."

Kendall's eyes widened. Hurt? James hurt? How does she know? How could he be hurt? He can't be hurt. He couldn't be hurt.

But that didn't stop Kendall from running out of the room and out the store and into a blowing wind. He heard Lightning barking after him, the dog running up beside him and barking loud.

"Not now, Lightning!" Kendall shouted, raising his arm to protect himself from the blowing hard wind. The once clustered and congested streets were now empty and without life. The colors of the city was faded and dull, almost looking like Kendall was running through a photograph of the city from 1930. The wind was beginning to blow harder and harder, the sky over head growing cloudy and Kendall gritted his teeth. He wasn't getting anywhere in this wind. He wouldn't get to Rocque Records like this. He just had to wait this storm out.

There was a small little house that was abandoned and in the process of being boarded up and pushed open the door, happy that it was still unlocked. He stepped inside, Lightning rushing up behind him and closed the door. Lightning barked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Why are you following me around? I'm not Carlos, you know," Kendall said with a frown. Then he held his head, why was he even bothering to talk to a dog? He really needed to get his mind straightened out before he went crazy. The wind continued to blow wild and loud, Kendall wasn't even sure when the storm would stop. He just hoped it was soon, he didn't want to be wandering the streets alone in the dark. He felt Lightning snuggle up underneath his arm and sighed, running a hand through the curly spotted fur and listened to the sound of the ghostly wind.

But then a different sound entered his ears, the sound of cracking wood.

Kendall's eyes widened as he felt the little house shake and crack, holding onto Lightning for dear life as a window crashed and shattered glass splayed out onto the floor. Kendall buried his face in the dog's fur, trying to hope that this was just a dream that he wanted to wake up from. He hoped that this was just another daydream he had when he was at the studio, but another crash of a broken window made him realize this was some horrible nightmare that he wished would stop.

And as soon as he thought that, it did.

Kendall still held tight to Lightning, knocking the dog's sunglasses off as he moved to get a better hold. The dog barked and wriggled underneath his grasp, moving away and licking Kendall's face before going to slip the sunglasses back on his muzzle. Kendall peaked through the broken windows, not really seeing anything since trees were obscuring his view and frowned. Trees? When were there beautiful, large trees on the streets of LA? Kendall saw Lightning pawing at the door and yelping and Kendall rolled his eyes. Probably had to use the bathroom or something. Kendall walked over to the door and opened it, bottle green eyes widening when he saw just where he was.

The bleak and colorless city that Kendall was running through was replaced with small and vibrant houses that could only come out from a child's imagination. A little miniature fountain was in the middle of the square and spiraling around it was a yellow brick path that led off to some other place that Kendall wasn't sure where to. Lightning ran out and Kendall slowly followed out, hearing birds chirping and smelling the flowers blooming on the branches of the trees. It looked like. . .it looked like. . .

It looked like Munchkinland.

Kendall shook his head. No it can't be Munchkinland, Munchkinland was some made up little town from a childhood story. They must be doing a remake of '_The Wizard of Oz_' or something and Kendall must have accidentally wandered on the set. Yeah, that had to be it. He wasn't going crazy, no siree. Just had to remain calm, find the dog and get out of here before someone catches him.

Then he heard a groan come out and he turned, eyes widening when he found that the old and wrecked house he came out of was crushing someone underneath and this someone was wearing crimson red sneakers. Kendall gulped, turning his head and biting his lip. This was a very convincing set, he was for sure that he killed someone. . .oh god, he hoped that person wasn't dead.

He hoped that this was a dream. Cause he really wanted to wake up.

* * *

><p>And like I said, half of this story is already typed, so I'll update whenever. But I'm going to try and mostly work on finishing up 'Born This Way' since that story is the closest to completion than any of my other stories. So yeah, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and stuff and give me a review please! Or constructive criticism!<p> 


	2. Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are

Alright, here's the next chapter! And I just got through writing the Lion's chapter, so this story is pretty much halfway done and is just waiting to be uploaded. Thanks to CheekyBrunette, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, kaitlynluvskames, Bowman0306, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Mandithewriter, Pickles, hahippy and Sum1cooler for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Wizard of Oz**

* * *

><p>Kendall watched the legs underneath the house, watching for any movements. More like praying for any movements but sadly not seeing the limbs move in the slightest. He glanced around, shouldn't there be anyone checking on the set? Why isn't there a tech person running around or something? Why isn't he hearing a director screaming 'Cut!'? Kendall felt Lightning nuzzling against his legs and then barking at the presumably dead person underneath the house. Then Lightning turned to go bark at something in the sky and Kendall turned, seeing a large bubble beginning to float close to them. Wow, good special effects. The bubble landed in front of them and popped, the girl inside stumbling to catch her footing. She straightened her large dress and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.<p>

"Can never make a clean landing. Oh well," she said with a smile and Kendall blinked his eyes, rubbing at them and then blinking his eyes once more. He raised a finger and pointed.

"Jo? I thought you were in New Zealand? Is. . .is this something on the side?" Kendall asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Jo? I'm the Good Witch of the North, silly!" she said with a smile and then swatted Kendall's finger with her sparkling wand, "and don't point, you'll never get a mate with manners like that."

Kendall frowned. Jo was always the one to give him playful teases and flirts. They dated for about a week, but Kendall decided that she wasn't really right for him. That was when he started to acknowledge that he had a thing for James. Jo, pardon, the Good Witch of the North that is, peered to the left of Kendall and smiled lightly. "So you _did _kill the Wicked Wizard of the East."

". . .Wizard? I thought it was Witch."

"Oh no, it's a boy. There's a Wicked Wizard of the East, well not any more. There's a Wicked Wizard of the West, there's the Good Witch of the North, that's me. And then there's Jennifer the Good Witch of the South."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. How could a Jennifer be a Good Witch when all three of them usually scoffed and snickered at Kendall and his friends. Well, that one Jennifer that went to prom with Carlos was a little okay. Weird and crazy when the other Jennifers weren't around, but okay. He shook his head and turned to point at the legs.

"So. . .he's dead."

"Yep. Good thing too. Now the Munchkins can live in peace once more!" she shouted happily and turned to face the city square. "Come out! Come out! Don't be shy! He's friendly!"

Slowly, one by one, little people began to file out into the city square and Kendall began to recognize them as miniature people from the Palm Woods. And up way in the front was a boy that resembled Tyler and a girl that _really _resembled Katie. Kendall smiled and rushed over, scooping the girl in his arms and holding her tight.

"Oh thank goodness! Katie! Tell me I'm dreaming! Slap me if you have to!"

The girl did gave a light hit on his cheek and when Kendall turned and still found himself surrounded by the vibrant colors, Jo in a large dress and mini people that were smiling up at him in amusement, he placed her down and stepped back.

"Um, first of all I've never met you. Second, me and him are the leaders of the Munchkins so we just like to say thanks for getting rid of that tyrant!"

"Yeah, he was getting to be a pain! Always making us carry him and comb his hair and listen on and on about how he wanted to be famous."

"That. . .that wasn't James underneath there, was it?"

"No, his name was Jett."

"Oh. . .well I'm fine with that!" Kendall said with a smile and everyone cheered loudly. The Good Witch of the North waved her wand and music began to play, the Munchkins organizing in a large circle to dance and sing and celebrate. Hooray! Hooray! The Wizard was dead! The Wizard was dead! Kendall looked down at the dog who was panting heavily and the dog turned up to look at him. "I'm not imagining this, am I?"

Lightning barked.

"Good, just checking," Kendall replied, glancing around the celebration and back at the house where Jett's legs began to disappear, turning into nothing but dust that was carried off by the wind and leaving behind the crimson sneakers. He felt someone grab onto his hand and he looked to see the Good Witch of the North pulling him into the circle and twirling him around.

"Don't just stand there! Dance! Be happy!" she shouted with a smile and Kendall stumbled, Lightning running around his legs and tripping him up. Stupid dog, why is he bothering him? The dog only played with Carlos and on special days Logan. He bit his lip and sighed as he felt the girl twirl him again and the Munchkins cheered louder and happier. Then Kendall heard the cheering stop and a loud crackle of noise appearing behind him. He turned, seeing someone standing with their back turned and screaming loudly. The person turned and Kendall recognized that angry, pudgy face anywhere, even if it was painted green.

"Which one of you dogs did this! Huh! Which one! Who did it!"

The Munchkins huddled closer to Kendall and the Good Witch, the girl's eyes looking steely at the fat man's glare. "Well fine! I don't care who killed him, I didn't even like him! All I want are those shoes! **Where are they**?"

Everyone was silent, the only sound was the large man's furious breathing. Then slowly, the Munchkins moved away from the two taller people, glancing down at the blond's feet and back at the green man. Kendall looked down at his feet and his eyes widened, seeing that the old, worn out Vans he once was wearing were replaced by the crimson sneakers. Which, as Kendall observed, wasn't that bad looking. They were pretty nice actually, James would have killed to get these sneakers and be strutting them throughout the Palm Woods-

"You!"

". . .Me?" Kendall asked, pointing to himself. "I didn't take them."

"Then _why _are you _wearing them?_"

"I don't know! They're just on my feet!" Kendall shouted and then turned to look at the Good Witch, who bit her lip nervously.

"Sorry, you're the only one that I could think that had his shoe size," she said with a nervous smile and Kendall raised his hand.

"Don't worry, his powers don't work here," he said with a smile. He's watched _The Wizard of Oz _a dozen of times since he was a kid and knew the story forwards, backwards, inside and out. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Um, what are you-"

"Just splash some water on him and he'll melt."

"Are you _crazy_?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked over to the fountain, scooping up some water in his hands and rushed over to the green man. He splashed the water all over the green man's face and waited for him to start to sizzle and fry and scream. But he did nothing. He wasn't melting. He was only staring at him, teeth beginning to grit and growl and Kendall gulped.

"I uh, guess you don't melt like in the movies. . .Gustavo I-"

"Gustavo? _I _am the Wicked Wizard of the West! And you're wearing my sneakers! Give them back!"

"No! Don't give them back!" the Good Witch shouted.

"Stay out of this, you goody-goody!" the Wicked Wizard shouted and adjusted his jade green glasses. Out sparked an explosion and the Munchkins screamed out loud, breaking out of their huddle and beginning to run around frantically while the Good Witch was trying to calm them all down. "Now you dog, fork over the shoes!"

". . .No," Kendall said, brain too busy trying to register what is going on than to think about what to say.

A collective gasp came from the Munchkins and they all hid behind the large dress of the Good Witch as the Wicked Wizard growled deep in his throat.

"Then prepare to get them pulled off of your cold, dead-ow!"

Lightning was biting on the Wizard's leg while the green-skinned man was trying to shake the dog off. Kendall watched with an amused smile as the man bounced and jumped and waved his arms in a desperate attempt to get the animal off his leg. Lightning's grip was finally loosened and the animal ran behind the blond, barking loudly as the Wicked Wizard grabbed onto his leg in pain. "Oh! You, you'll be sorry for this you dog!. . .and you too dog!"

Lightning barked at that and the man growled once more before disappearing off in a large cloud of smoke. Kendall turned to the Good Witch, eyes looking confused.

"He wasn't supposed to use magic. . .he was supposed to melt," Kendall said, dumbfounded.

"You don't know the Wicked Wizard of the West. I'm guessing you have mistaken identity issues. Calling me Joe, calling her Katie, him Gustavo. I don't know what we're going to do with you," the Good Witch said with a sigh and Kendall shook his head.

"I need to go home. I need to wake up," Kendall said and glanced down at his shoes, beginning to click his heels. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place-"

"I think you might have hit your head when you crushed the Wicked Wizard," the Good Witch replied and Kendall grabbed at his hair.

"Why isn't this working? It's supposed to work!"

"Well first of all, you click ruby slippers not crimson sneakers. And second, if you want to go home so badly, why don't you go see the Wizard of Oz and see if he can help you?"

Kendall turned, eyebrow raised and heart beating wildly. See. . .the Wizard of Oz? Was she serious? Or delusional? But Kendall wasn't getting any other ideas to get home, looks like he'll have to see the Wizard after all. He sighed, turning his back and beginning to walk down the yellow brick road when he heard someone call out 'Wait!'. He turned, seeing Katie, or rather the Leader of the Munchkins, come running up to him and forcing a whistle in his palm.

"I don't think you'll make it far on the journey to Emerald City, no offense. But if you ever need help, just blow this whistle and we'll come to help you. It's the least we can do since you helped get rid of the Wicked Wizard of the East."

"Thanks baby-I mean. . .Munchkin leader," Kendall said and she smiled, patting him on the shoulder. He turned, getting ready to make his way down the path again and hearing the loud cheers and music beginning to play as he walked down the path, not really knowing how long it was going to take or if he was going to wake up and find himself still in the Palm Woods park, or if everything he saw in the movies would even apply to the situation he was in now. But as he was now far away from the little town and walking past the golden open fields of grain and corn, he couldn't help but wonder.

If Jo was a Good Witch, Katie a Munchkin and Gustavo the Wicked Wizard of the West, then who would be the first companion he came across on his journey to Emerald City?

* * *

><p>So yeah, next chapter is the Scarecrow's! I liked writing it, that one and the Lion's introduction. So those of you that are making guesses, you can see if you got the Scarecrow right next chapter. Well, hope you all enjoy and give me a review please!<p> 


	3. If I Only Had A Brain

Well, get ready to get a sample of my songwriting/rhyming skills. :/ I didn't want to like copy the 'If I Had A Brain' song (even though that's my favorite song in the entire movie) so I put my own variation on it. Hopefully, it's not stupid. Cause I'm freaking out. Anyways, thanks to Gotta Live It Big Time, Bowman0306, MCRxRoxx, SixofSpades, Glee Clue Rock 1215, Sum1cooler, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, CheekyBrunette and kaitlynluvskames for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Oz**

* * *

><p>The Scarecrow was not a very smart person. He wished he could be as smart as the crows that mocked him every day, he wished he could blow them away with logarithms and algebra (whatever those things were). But as he hanged on his post, listening to the large crow with his usual mocking and tossing things at him while the smaller crow was laughing a creepy little laugh, he just sighed and hung his head. He's not going to get any smarter hanging around to be cooked in the sun, might as well try and do his job.<p>

"Boo!" shouted the Scarecrow and the crows laughed.

"'Boo?' Is that all you can do? I've seen scarier pieces of hay than you!" the larger one growled out and the Scarecrow gulped. He was intimidating alright, just one look made the Scarecrow squeak in fear. And his little companion wasn't any less scary. It wasn't the taunts or the jeers that made her scary, but her smile and her preppy little voice made her just _creepy_.

"Uh. .um. . .BOO!"

"What a silly head," the smaller crow chirped and Scarecrow shivered again. He sighed and hung his head again. He wasn't even smart enough to properly scare a crow. He was a big sack of straw, nothing else and nothing more. The Scarecrow looked up, the brim of his hat shielding his eyes and saw someone walking down the yellow brick road. The person turned and his eyes widened and he began to run over to him, his dog running and following after. The person hopped the wooden fence, pushed past the rows and stalks of corn and pushed past the larger of the two crows. The blond stood in front of the Scarecrow, arms out and ready to protect.

"Shoo! Go away! Wow, you're even scarier as crows. Go away!" the person shouted and the larger crow growled, "I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it on you!"

The crows squawked and then raised their arms, wings beginning to flap and fly up and away from their little toy. The Scarecrow sighed a breath of relief and the blond turned to look up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Now I know what to say to those crows if they come back, 'Shoo! Shoo! I got a baseball bat, shoo!'," the Scarecrow said happily and the blond laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Logan, they're not going to be bothering you anymore."

". . .Logan?. . .Is that my name?"

"Don't you have a name?"

"Well everyone calls me so many names, I don't know which one is really mine. 'Stupid', 'Sack of Hay', 'Dweeb', I never heard 'Logan' before though," the Scarecrow said and the blond rolled his eyes before moving up to untie the ropes on the skinny legs and arms.

"My name is Kendall, by the way. And that's Lightning. . .if you care," Kendall said and the dog barked. The Scarecrow smiled and he felt the last rope loosen on his wrist before falling down and Kendall catching him.

"Sorry about that, I never really used these things."

"It's alright. Need help standing?"

"Well what's that?"

". . .Um. . .this is kind of hard since my Logan knows a lot of things and you. . ."

"Well, I know I'm not the brightest scarecrow you've ever talked to-"

"Actually, you're the only scarecrow I ever talked to."

". . .But what can I do about it? I don't have a brain."

". . .Hm. . .well. . ."

Lightning began to bark and Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know what to say. What would you do if you had a brain?"

"Do?" the Scarecrow asked and then placed a chin on his gloved hand, "Well. . .if I had a brain. . .I would lie and think for days, my mind not in a haze, my life no longer mundane. And my thoughts would be flowing, my ideas I'd be showing. . .if I only had a brain. I could solve any riddle, I could learn to play the fiddle, won't see those crows again!"

"And with the thoughts you'll be thinking, you can talk and walk while blinking. If you only had a brain," Kendall chimed in, a light smile on his face. The Scarecrow smiled back and then slipped, catching his footing and wobbling his knocking knees. He looked down and lifted one foot while the other raised, making him do a silly little hop from felt foot to felt foot. Kendall smiled more, this Scarecrow even danced like Logan when they were to themselves and Logan was trying to make Carlos smile. Kendall caught the Scarecrow, seeing he was getting ready to fall once more and the Scarecrow sighed.

"Where are you going anyways? Not everyone walks down this road," the Logan-lookalike asked and Kendall sighed.

"Well, I'm going to see a 'Wizard'," Kendall said that by making air quotes to which, the Scarecrow cocked his head in confusion, "and hopefully he'll tell me how to get home."

"You're off to see a Wizard?. . .Say. . .do you think the Wizard could give me a brain if I ask?"

"I don't think you'll want the brains he's giving out," Kendall said with a small chuckle, thinking back on how the Wizard gave the Scarecrow a piece of paper as his 'brains' in the movie. The Scarecrow shook his head, some straw falling out of his ears.

"Well I don't care if they aren't the smartest of brains. Any brains is better than no brains!" he said, determined look on his face and Kendall sighed. "Please let me come with you! I won't eat any of your stuff since I'm full of hay and I won't be bossy because I can't come up with plans because I don't have a brain!"

"Alright, alright. I was going to take you along with me anyways," Kendall said with a smile and the Scarecrow's eyes widened and he smiled. "But I need to tell you that some Wizard is following me and I don't want you getting into trouble with him."

"Another Wizard? Of the East or of the West?"

"The West. The Wicked Wizard of the East is dead."

"Dead! Wow! What's that?"

". . .Uh. . .he's not here anymore."

"Well that's good! Well I'm not afraid of some fat Wizard that likes to yell, I'm not afraid of anything!. . .Well, I'm kind of afraid of those crows. That little one is creepy and the big one looks like some psycho. . .and fire, I'm afraid of fire. . .but I'll go through it all to get some brains!"

"Alright then, let's get going," Kendall said with a smile, lifting the Scarecrow back onto his feet and helping him regain his footing. "By the way. . .can I call you Logan?"

"Well, why not? It's the nicest name I've ever heard."

"Thanks, it kind of makes me feel better if I do," Kendall said, running a hand through his hair. He has decided that this wasn't a dream, he has decided he must have wandered onto a set and everyone was playing a joke on him. Or maybe he was dreaming that he wandered onto a set and everyone was playing a joke on him. He really didn't know anymore, he figured he was going crazy from all the stress. But as Logan the Scarecrow hooked a straw-filled arm around his and kicked a leg out to begin walking (or for Logan's case, wobbling) down the yellow brick road, he took in a deep sigh and hummed along with the person beside him. Lightning ran around them in circles, barking loud and rushing off farther down the road.

"Uh oh," Logan said, pointing at the fork in the road and Kendall paused. The roads themselves looked like they were heading in the same area, but one road looked it was spiraling off towards some rocks and mountains while the other was heading towards a shady glen with bunches of trees along the brick path. Possibly apple trees.

Apple trees, huh?

"We're going this way," Kendall said, pointing a finger and pulling Logan along. Logan smiled.

"See, you're the brains of this pair. I wouldn't have expected this to be the path to the Wizard through the woods!"

"Well actually, you're pretty smart."

". . .Aw, you're just being nice," Logan said with a sheepish smile and Kendall rolled his eyes. Looks like he's not going to be realizing things anytime soon. Might as well head into the woods and see if he can find the next person to be joining them.

* * *

><p>Why Logan the Scarecrow? Because the Scarecrow is the smartest one out of the group and second sophisticated (first is the Tin Man who will be in the next chapter). Plus, I think Logan is a good dancer and I think Scarecrow is a beast dancer, so there's another connection. Well, the Tin Man I'm going to be taking another different spin on it so it's going to be a little different. Kind of like the Nutcracker or something. Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please!<p> 


	4. If I Only Had A Heart

I got a lot of stories that haven't been updated in a while. I'll try to work on it, got ASB camp in two weeks though. And I'm really trying to get to the end of one of my other stories. Well, thanks to ObsessedwithDannyPhantom, slowdownlittlelady, fanpuppy121, SexyKendall2011, zazzyisaddictedtostendan, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, cookielover101, Bowman0306, kaitlynluvskames, Sum1cooler, MerielTLA, CheekyBrunette, Samantha Maslow17, Demon Wolf, bleeding love XD and Glee Clue Rock 1251 for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan continued to walk through the glen, Lightning a far distance away from the two. Kendall watched the trees that were all around them, none moving or talking. Maybe he should actually try and grab an apple so the tree would talk back. Then Logan can come up with an idea and he'll see that he had some brains all along. Kendall bit his lip, stopping for a second and Logan looking over at him with a confused expression.<p>

"I'm kind of hungry, actually. Let me go and get an apple," Kendall said with a smile, walking over and reaching out to grab the plumpest and reddest apple he saw. The branch swung and swatted him right in the face, knocking him down to the grassy ground.

"Oh! Sorry!" the tree apologized and Kendall raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like some angry, gruff tree. That sounded like Jenny Tinkler. He turned and saw the tree looking down at him with an apologetic look, though not really seeing a face in the wooden trunk. "I'm kind of clumsy."

"Yeah, I know," Kendall groaned and getting back onto his feet while Logan rushed over to see if the blond was okay. He may not have any brains, but he knows when someone's hurt or not. The tree folded her branches and sighed.

"If you wanted some apples, all you had to do was ask," she said and Kendall thought for a moment. In the movie, Dorothy found the Tin Man by picking up the apples so all he had to do was get the Jenny tree to throw them. But Jenny was the sweetest girl he knew and all the pain that she may have caused him and his friends were all accidental. The lightbulb in his head clicked and he smiled.

"Could you give us the apples?"

"Sure!" the tree said, one branch hand reaching up and grabbing an apple. The tree went to toss an apple but instead, it missed and hit Logan square in the head. "Oops! Sorry! Let me try that again!" the tree apologized and tossed another apple, this time hitting Kendall in the stomach.

"Okay Jenny, I think that's enou-" Another apple was thrown and Kendall moved to shield himself, "Jenny! Stop throwing the apples! We're looking for the Tin Man!"

"Tin Man?" the tree asked, dropping the apple she was getting ready to toss to the blond. "I haven't seen a tin man around here. Maybe if you keep walking, you'll find him. Do you want another apple?"

"No, no! We've got enough! Thank you!" Kendall said quickly, gathering the apples and pulling Logan back up to his shaky feet. He tugged the Scarecrow along with him, the tree waving goodbye and Kendall sighed deeply. He was surprised the entire glen hadn't burned down already if Jenny Tinkler was one of its trees.

"Why are we looking for a Tin Man?" Logan asked, scratching his head.

"Because, I need to take him along with me to see the Wizard too?"

"Really? What does he need to see the Wizard for?"

"He needs a heart."

"Yeesh. That must hurt," Logan replied, placing his hand over where his heart should be but instead feeling his stuffed chest. Maybe he could use a heart too. But what did it mean to not have a heart? He guessed you wouldn't care about anything then. But he cared if he would have had a brain, so he must already have a heart! That's the conclusion he came to as the two of them rounded a corner and passed by an open field. And by a rock, shining brightly in the sun, was a statue. Kendall's eyes widened.

"That's him!" Kendall shouted, breaking away from Logan and letting the Scarecrow flail around before regaining balance. He took one shaky step forward, then another. He began to run after the blond, legs flailing and growing wild as he was going faster and faster. Kendall's heart was racing as he was able to see the Tin Man's face, his own face growing pink and hot.

It was James. James the Tin Man.

The tall boy was posed in such a way, admiring himself in a handheld mirror and one other hand going through his tin hair. Kendall stood and stared, his heart still thumping wild. He was. . .he was still very beautiful. Even though he was made of tin and even though he technically didn't have a heart. That was right. . .he didn't have a heart. He didn't love. Kendall's heart slowed to a normal pace and Logan finally caught up to him, admiring the Tin James as well.

"Wow. He's made of tin alright," Logan said with a smile and Kendall nodded, glancing around the grass where the Tin James stood. There must be an oil can somewhere so he can get him to move. Logan saw Kendall looking around at the ground and stared at the dirt soil as well, though not really knowing where or what to look for. Kendall frowned, the only thing he could see was a bottle of Cuda spray. That wasn't going to loosen him up, that will just make things worse. But then he heard a small little whine and glanced up, seeing the Tin James' eyes trying to glance down at him. Kendall picked up the spray bottle and he heard the whine again.

". . .This? Spray you with this?" Kendall asked.

Another whine and Kendall rolled his eyes before giving the can a good shake and spraying it on and around the Tin James' head. His neck crooked and his eyes fluttered, jaw moving and nostrils flaring.

"Alright, that's enough," James' voice came out soft and sweet, the feeling in Kendall's chest coming back and Kendall stopped spraying. The Tin James shot him a look, "I just meant on my head, keep spraying! Arms! Legs! Chop, chop!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and continued to spray along the body, hearing the hinges squeaking and seeing the tin limbs moving back and forth. One foot came forward, then another. The Tin James lowered his hands and breathed a contented sigh. "Thank goodness, I was almost getting tired of looking at myself in the mirror," he said and then raised the mirror again, "_Almost_."

Kendall rolled his eyes and shoved the spray into his pocket. He should have figured that only James would be as conceited as this. Logan popped his head up and cocked it to the side.

"Well, come on! We need to go and see the Wizard right away!" Logan said, grabbing onto Tin James' hand and the tin boy frowned, yanking it back.

"A Wizard? Why do I need to see a Wizard?"

"Well so he can give you heart, of course," Logan said and crossed his arms, "And people call _me _dumb."

"I'm not dumb, you walking haystack. I just don't need a heart! Besides, I don't want to see a Wizard anyways. A Wizard did this to me!" Tin James shouted and gestured to himself before sitting on the rock and pouting, "I used to be human, you know. Gorgeous and human. But what does some stupid Wizard do? Change me into a walking soup can because I'm more beautiful than he was. Hmpf!"

". . .Was this Wizard the Wicked Wizard of the East?" Logan asked and Tin James shot up from his seat on the rock.

"Yeah! That was him! If I see him again, I'm going to-"

"No need to! He's dead! This guy said so!" Logan shouted with a smile and pointed over to Kendall. Tin James raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms again.

"Is that so? Well, I still don't need to see a Wizard for some heart. If anything, I need a Wizard to change me back into my handsome self!" Tin James said with a bright smile and pat Kendall on the shoulder. "Take me to the Wizard so I can be beautiful again."

"Why should I? You might be beautiful on the outside, but you'll be ugly on the inside," Kendall said with a blank face and the Tin James frowned.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to know anything about beauty, those eyebrows of yours look hideous along with that big nose," the Tin James snapped and pinched Kendall's nose. The blond swatted away the hand and frowned, cheeks growing red.

"Why you spoiled soda can! I should have just left you here to rust and kept on walking. But I decided to help you because I like you," Kendall blushed, the anger getting the best of him, "I mean, I liked you when you. . .I mean you were-"

"So you agree with me that I was better off when I was human! Exactly! So when the Wizard grants my wish. . .why. . .I could comb my gorgeous hair, live life without a care, not heavy like textbooks. And the girls will be smiling while my hair I'll be styling when I get back my looks!" The Tin James chirped and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well you won't be kind and gentle, you'll only be temperamental, those girls will soon depart. But this I project, you'll be sweet and perfect if you only had a heart!" Kendall shouted and the Tin James pouted.

". . .You know what? I don't need you to take me to the Wizard, I can find him on my own! You'll probably just hold me back anyways!" he shouted and Kendall looked down at the ground. Yeah. . .that's what James thought about him back home anyways. He should have just let him go and do whatever he wanted. He was probably holding him back. ". . .Hey. . .aw. . .look, don't be upset. . .I just. . .if it makes you feel better, you're eyebrows aren't hideous. . ."

Kendall made a small laugh and Tin James smiled, "Besides, I don't know my way to Emerald City anyways. . .can you take me?"

"Of course I will."

"Because you like me."

"N-No, because I want to help you get your heart."

"Hmm, I think I still want to turn back into being gorgeous," Tin James replied and then pat his cylinder torso, "You know, I used to have washboard abs."

"Yeah. . .I'm aware," Kendall said with a heated blush. He was guilty of staring at the abs whenever James lounged around the Palm Woods pool in his swim trunks. Tin James smiled.

"Well, let's go! I'm not getting any more gorgeous by just standing here. . .then again-"

"Okay, okay. Let's go," Kendall said, pushing Tin James along and towards the yellow brick path with Logan following close behind. The Scarecrow glanced around once they were back on the main path and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Lightning? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's probably using the bathroom or something. Good thing too, we don't need Tin James getting rusted up again."

"James?. . .I like that. . .sounds attractive. . ."

"Oh brother," Kendall said with a roll of the eyes, hearing barking coming down the road. Only when he was expecting Lightning the TV Wonder Dog, he saw a little puppy running up to the three of them and barking as loud as his little lungs could take. ". . .Lightning? What happened to you?"

"Not so tough with your dog being a little puppy now, huh dog?" a loud shout came and then followed by a crackle of smoke. And standing in their path was the Wicked Wizard of the West, Lightning rushing to hide behind Kendall's legs.

". . .This is not good."

* * *

><p>James as the Tin Man was mainly because of the path I'm taking for the Tin Man, like a Nutcracker-esque feel or something. Plus, James needs a heart and the Tin Man needs a heart so yeah. And I'm pretty sure you all can guess who is the Lion, so all that's left is to see who the Wizard is! Other characters will be popping in, the Flying Monkeys, the Oz Residents and stuff. And it shouldn't take to long to get updated again. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please!<p> 


	5. If I Only Had the Nerve!

Another update for the story! Well, this chapter finishes out the main group and now you'll see if your guesses were correct for the Lion. Well, thanks to Mandithewriter, Bigtimebitch, Animated Tokyo, Samantha Maslow17, yaoi it up, TangiblyYours, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Glee Clue Rock 1251, DemonWolf, Bowman0306, Sum1cooler, CheekyBrunette and SexyKendall2011 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>The Wicked Wizard of the West laughed loudly as Tin James and Logan grabbed onto Kendall in fright.<p>

"You guys didn't tell me _he _was chasing after you! He's even worse than the Wicked Wizard of the East!" Tin James whispered in Kendall's ear, holding on even tighter to the blond. Kendall bit his lip, he didn't really know what to do right now. If water didn't make the Wizard melt, then how is he supposed to get out of here? Kendall saw up ahead another path that led into a darker part of the glen, where they could probably loose the Wizard inside. His fingers brushed along the spray bottle and another idea clicked in Kendall's head.

"Alright, on the count of three, we need to run into that dark area of the forest," Kendall whispered.

"There? But there are lions in that area! They'll rip me to shreds, literally!" Logan whispered.

"Not this lion."

". . .Huh?"

"Hey! Wicked Wizard of the Turds!" Kendall shouted and Tin James broke away from Kendall, jaw hanging by a bolt.

"Are you crazy!"

"What did you call me you dogs!" the Wizard shouted and began to run towards Kendall with hands outstretched to wrap around the blond's throat. Kendall quickly yanked out the spray and sprayed it right into the Wizard's face and he screamed.

"Aha! It's spray that makes you melt!" Kendall shouted happily while Tin James grabbed a hold of Kendall's hand.

"He's not melting! He's allergic to it! And now he's going to kill us!" Tin James shouted and began to pull Kendall. Kendall grabbed onto Logan and began to yank him along as well, trying to get as far away from the Wizard in pain as possible. The shoes and metal clanked and clopped down the road and into the dark part of the glen, the yellow brick road dimming and darkening as they went deeper and deeper. Tin James stopped, looking at Kendall with furious eyes. "Are you crazy or something? Don't ever do that again! You could have gave me a heart attack!. . .if I had a heart."

"S-Sorry," Kendall panted, trying to catch his breath. Tin James sighed, hand not letting go of Kendall's.

"It's alright. . .just don't do it again, okay?"

". . .Okay," Kendall said, looking down at the hand that was protectively holding his tight and blushed. Tin James quickly let go, looking another direction just as Kendall was. For a split second, the Tin Man thought that he himself was blushing, but that couldn't be possible. He hasn't blushed ever since he was turned into tin, he didn't even blush when he was human. What made this boy any different? Tin James shook his head, it didn't make any difference at all. He must have overheated himself from running, that was it. Running. . .running was the reason why he felt his insides were growing hot. Kendall squinted, hooking an arm around Logan's and gently grasping Tin James' hand again as they walked through the forest. He had a pretty good guess who the Lion was, but just to be safe. . .

"Logan, can you go check out that rock over there?"

"Why me?"

"Because something fun is going to happen," Kendall said with a bright smile, hoping that Logan the Scarecrow was too naïve to ask questions. Logan bit his lips, looking back and forth between the rock and his companions before letting out a sigh and making his way over to the rock. He peered behind it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nothing's behind here!" Logan shouted and hurriedly made his way back over to the group. Then he paused when he heard something crack behind him. In a flash, something pounced on the poor Scarecrow, Tin James pulling Kendall behind a tree with him to protect the blond. Logan's breath caught as he watched the way the Lion's eyes searched for any signs of fear and little nose wrinkled.

"You. . .you whose gentle hearts fear the smallest mouse on floor, will now shake and tremble here when Lion starts to roar!" the Lion shouted and then leaned in extremely close to Logan's face. ". . .Rawr."

Logan laughed and the Lion pouted.

"Aren't you the cutest kitty."

"I'm not cute! I'm a bloodthirsty monster! RAWR-hey, stop that!" the Lion giggled, feeling Logan scratching and petting at his mane. The Lion rolled over and Logan crawled on top, stroking his fur and smiling.

"Whose a cute kitty?"

"N-No! Stop-ha! S-Stop! That tickles!" the Lion mewled and Logan kept on cuddling and playing with the Lion's fur. Kendall rolled his eyes, just as he figured.

"Hey you two!" Kendall shouted and the Lion quickly moved from underneath Logan and jumped behind the rock.

"Whose there!" the Lion shouted and Kendall sighed.

"It's me, Carlos!. . .Or Cowardly Lion. . .uh-"

"Cowardly?" the Lion poked his head from behind the rock and frowned, "I'm not a coward! Come on! Let's fight! Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" the Lion growled, putting up his little fists and jumping back and forth.

"Aw, Kendall. He's not bad, he's just a cute little kitty. I love cats," Logan said in delight and the Lion's eyes lit up.

"I'm not a kitty! I'm a mean ole lion! Raw-he he. A little to the left," the Lion said, feeling Logan scratching the backs of his ears.

"Such a cute little kitty," Logan said with a smile.

"Will you two cut it out?" Tin James said with a roll of the eyes and the Lion pouted, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Okay, you may have spooked me that one time. But I'm no coward!"

Lightning the Puppy barked and the Lion jumped once more, Logan catching him in his arms. Kendall smirked, picking up Lightning and scratching his head.

"Some lion you are. Scared of a little puppy that's one of your friends."

"I've never seen that dog in all my life. And I'm am too a lion!"

"Look, we really would like to have this little conversation, but I need to get my looks back and the Wicked Wizard of the West is chasing us so if we could-" Tin James began and the Lion's eyes widened.

"Wicked Wizard! Where? Oh no!" the Lion wailed, jumping out of Logan's arms and running behind the rock while the other three stared. The Lion shortly popped his head out from behind the stone and sighed. "Okay. . .I guess I am no lion. . .I'm a coward, a complete coward. I get scared of everything in this forest and I can't leave because I'm afraid of the world outside. I'm a wuss-puss, a scaredy cat, nothing but a coward," the Lion said sadly and Kendall sighed.

". . .You want me to rub your ears again?" Logan asked and the Lion nodded, nuzzling into the Scarecrow's touch and smiling. "Say, maybe we can take him along with us to see the Wizard. Can we?"

"Sure he can come. That way he can get some courage," Kendall said and the Lion perked his head up.

"Really? I can come? But. . .but will he give some little scared lion some courage?"

"He's going to give me my looks back," Tin James replied with a smile.

"And a heart," Kendall added and Tin James waved the comment off. "He's hopefully going to help me get home."

"And I'm getting a brain. If he can do all that, then of course he can give you some courage!" Logan said with a smile and the Lion smiled right back. He pointed down the path way.

"Well then, let's go! Once I get my courage. . .it sucks to be scared and always be compared to my brother's vim and verve. If only I'll be brave, no longer hiding in a cave, if I only had the nerve! Whenever it's scary outside, I usually run and hide, this fate I don't deserve. . .I'd be able to put up a fight-"

"-I'd be able to read and write," Logan chimed in.

"I'd be every girl's delight," Tin James said with a smile.

"If we can get to the Wizard's tonight," Kendall added and Logan took in a dreamy sigh.

"Then I'd finally have a brain."

"My looks."

"A _heart_."

". . .A heart."

"A home."

"A nerve!"

The four of them laughed and Kendall smiled. "Well, let's go! We're off to see the Wizard!"

* * *

><p>Well, that's the main group for you. Mainly, the only reason why I made Carlos the Lion was because Logan likes cats. And lions are cats. And Logan likes Carlos. So there. Plus, Carlos' personality reminds me the most of the Lions. So yeah, hope you all enjoy the chapter and give me a review please!<p> 


	6. Poppyfield

**Long **time since this has been updated. Which is pretty sad because this story really doesn't have a lot that needs to be typed out, there's like six more chapters left for this story. Hopefully I can manage to finish this story by the end of November, might get finished faster once I end 'The Nicest Kids in Town'. Well, thanks to stuckinSamland, fuzzybuzz21, DixieStar, rosaxD114, ANNbeau, Gotta Live It Big Time, bleeding love XD, SlashFan2011, Whatwhy, Bowman0306, Sum1cooler, Bigtimebitch, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Glee Clue Rock 1251 and CheekyBrunette for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Oz**

* * *

><p>The Flying Monkeys were not a very unified group. First off, there was the separation of gender with four men and three girls. Then they're was the separation of age with the men being men and the girls being. . .well, girls. And finally, there was the separation of superiority. Naturally, the leader of the Flying Monkeys was the one that saw the Wicked Wizard of the West the most and stressed on how to get everything under control and not make the Wizard's blood pressure run wild, just that she couldn't get her own gang to cooperate for five seconds. The four Monkeys that would always say how they didn't need to do anything for the Wicked Wizard, they just needed to band together and do a comeback retaliation. While the girls on the other hand wanted nothing to do with this, just wanting to get further ahead.<p>

So in other words, the Wicked Wizard of the West's group was in total shambles. Who cares about some blond punk in crimson sneakers anyways?

"We need to just scoop in and take them!" one of the Monkeys told their leader, the other three nodding along with him.

"Your plan is stupid, we need to be able to take them discreetly. They'll know we're coming from a mile away!" one of the other Monkeys shouted, the two of the Monkeys standing behind her nodding with agreement.

"You wouldn't know how any of this works. You're new and the only members of this gang that are needed is right here," the larger one of the Monkeys replied, pointing to his three comrades and the three girls frowned.

"You four might have been the 'it' thing when you were all younger but let's face it. Your just another distant memory," one of the three girls replied and the leader groaned in annoyance.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Look, we'll just go with their idea right now-"

"Like always," mumbled another of the Monkeys.

"-And if it doesn't work, then we'll go with your idea," the leader explained.

"Oh it will work, just wait," the trio said, "Get Poppyfield."

* * *

><p>"How much longer to Emerald City?" the Lion groaned out and Logan shrugged.<p>

"Beats me, maybe a couple of minutes. Hours," he said with a sigh and the four of them groaned. Dorothy got to the Oz a lot faster than they were and at the moment, Kendall was ready to call it quits and try to see if he could remember if they took a short cut of some sorts. The Lion glanced over at Logan, shy brown eyes looking up and down.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"A ride?" Logan asked and the Lion nodded eagerly, stopping to let Logan wrap arms around his shoulders and hoist him up onto his back. The Lion's fur was soft and sweet smelling, Logan was smiling brightly as he let a couple of straw filled fingers stroke the mane a couple of times and the Lion was smiling brightly as well. Kendall started to grin, the duo had that effect on them. Whenever the two of them smiled back home, everyone was smiling in a matter of seconds for no apparent reason. Kendall watched as the Lion carried Logan off down the dark path that was beginning to grow it's golden yellow brick color and he heard a small cough from behind him. He turned, seeing the Tin James looking down at the ground and averting his eyes.

". . .Would you like me to carry you? You know, because I'm strong and stuff. Not because I like you or anything. I mean, I _do _like you but. . .uh. . ."

"N-No, it's alright. I'm fine," Kendall said with a small blush creeping across his cheeks and he had to blink to notice the way that a little stream of steam was coming out of Tin James' ears. Kendall coughed and then held his hand out. "Come on, let's go and catch up to them."

"Sure," Tin James mumbled, the silvery hand slipping into Kendall's soft one and the two continued on their walk. Kendall's eyes were scanning the forest, looking for the field of poppies that they would inevitably pass through. He continued to tug on the Tin James' arm, trying to see if he could see the Lion and Logan up ahead but the two of them not coming into his sight. But there was something that he could hear, soft guitars and bongos. He raised an eyebrow, now that was something different. But then again, this Oz was different than the Oz he seen and read about. Maybe there wasn't even a field of poppies, maybe the Wicked Wizard of the West didn't even think about it.

So Kendall tugged Tin James into the direction of the music.

"Is this the path to Oz?" Tin James questioned, music sounding in his metal ears and Kendall shrugged, moving faster and beginning to smell a sweet smoke.

"I don't know, but it's not going to hurt us to see what's up," Kendall breathed, eyes beginning to flutter as he saw a light up ahead. The two approached the orange glow, now seeing that there was some sort of a camp up ahead. A camp with a large fire burning in the middle of it and the sounds of music and laughter flowing into Kendall's ears and making his heart thump with excitement. His feet slowed and his breath was beginning to grow shallow as one of the people that were sitting around the fire looked up and smiled at them, Kendall not able to see his eyes behind the dark pink tea-shade glasses.

The man got up, still playing the guitar and walked slowly over, people around the fire beginning to sway to the music emitting from the instrument and Kendall felt himself be hypnotized by the way the long finger danced across the strings and up and down the fretboard.

"Welcome dudes," the man breathed and Kendall gave a weak smile. Tin James was not impressed by the man, eying the clothes and long brown hair with suspicion that turned to slight anger when the man slung an arm around Kendall. "You all must be tired after your long break, why don't you chillax right here, have something to eat."

A curly haired girl approached the blond, handing a cookie in the shape of a gorgeous flower and decorated with sweet icing and Kendall took it. He nibbled a bit on the edge, hummed in appreciation of the flavor and then placed the entire thing in his mouth. The girl then handed Tin James a cookie, to which the boy declined.

"I don't eat. Besides, cookies? Not good for your body," Tin James replied and the girl frowned, turning away to go and tend to Kendall. Everyone began to swarm Kendall, the blond having cookies held out to him and the calming lullaby of the guitar beginning to start up once again. Tin James would bite his lip if it would actually do something, he would also feel his heart ready to pop out of his chest if he had a heart. He approached the crowd, hand sticking in to gently grab at Kendall's and once he did, four sets of eyes were looking at him darkly. "Um, we need to find our friends and be going now so-"

"Whoa dude, chill. It's up to Green Eyes to decide whether if he should stay or if he should go," the guitar man replied, resting a hand on Kendall's shoulder that Tin James wanted to hit away, "Go ahead Green Eyes, do you want to go or do you just want to relax?"

". . .I like relaxing," Kendall mumbled and Tin James' eyes widened.

"Kendall, we need to go to Oz, remember? Getting Logan a brain, the Lion courage, me a heart? You want me to get a heart right?"

"Doesn't matter if you do get one, you won't love me with it," Kendall mumbled, the smell of the smoke from the bonfire and the guitar's music beginning to lull his mind into slumber and Tin James gave his body a little shake.

"Kendall? Kendall, wake up. Kendall! Ken-"

"Sorry Tin Dude, Green Eyes has spoken," the guitar man replied and the music stopped. The people that surrounded Kendall got up, grabbing at his arms and legs to carry him off to a tent while two of them began to push Tin James back. The Tin Boy began to struggle and squirm, screaming for them to put Kendall down and for Kendall to wake up already but the slumbering blond did nothing, he didn't do anything. Tin James struggled as best as he could, seeing one of them take a whistle out of Kendall's pocket and threw it at James as they pushed him further and further away from the camp and away from where Kendall was.

The two people that pushed Tin James to the outskirts of the camp smirked and then disappeared into a thin sweet smoke. James gritted his teeth, ready to run but then heard a sound in the bushes and he jumped. Logan's heads emerged and he looked just as afraid and worried as James was.

"What are you doing here? Me and Kendall were looking for you and the Lion. . .where's Lion?"

"He's in there with Poppyfield!" Logan hissed and Tin James' eyes widened, turning and ready to run and save Kendall when he heard another little squeak. "We can't go back in there. That smoke will burn you if you even try to go back. Once you're kicked out, you can't ever return," Logan said sadly.

"Well how are we supposed to save Kendall?"

"And the Lion."

"Yeah, yeah. We need to save them both! And the only thing we have is this stupid whistle," Tin James said in a huff, holding the silver whistle thrown at him and tossing it over to Logan. The Scarecrow fumbled in the catch and held the whistle out in front of his face, curiosity getting the best of him as he raised it to his dry lips and let a small stream of air go through it to emit a shrill noise.

And five Munchkins appeared in a flash.

"You rang?" one of them asked and Logan jumped the same moment Tin James jumped.

"Who are you? Where'd you come from?"

"Our leader told us to keep an eye on the one with the crimson sneakers. Didn't trust him to stay out of trouble. . .from the sounds of it, Poppyfield's in the forest, huh?"

"Yeah and he has Kendall!" Tin James exclaimed.

"And the Lion," Logan added once more and Tin James scowled while one of the Munchkins sighed.

"Don't worry, we got this," he said, turning to his comrades. "Alright, you know the procedure when dealing with Poppyfield. No music, no treats, no smoke!"

The four Munchkins nodded in agreement, donning earplugs and face masks as the leader of the small group turned to face Tin James and Logan, "Wait right here and we'll get them both out safe and sound."

Tin James nodded and the five Munchkins did a rally cry of sorts before charging in towards the camp. The two that stayed behind began to pace nervously, what if the Munchkins just ended up getting caught and there being no way to rescue Kendall. . .and Lion. Not that Tin James cared any less for the Lion and cared more about Kendall, heck, Tin James couldn't care at all. He didn't have a heart. . .but he still cared about Kendall a whole lot. And for sure if he got a heart, he would care the world about Kendall.

He will for sure love Kendall when he got his heart and was capable of love.

The bushes began to move and Logan shook in his own bush, Tin James' hands balling into metal fists to swing a punch should it be anyone other than the Munchkins. But he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar black mane of the Lion and the scruffy blond hair of Kendall reemergence from the shrubbery. Kendall's face was red and his eyes were fluttering wild, the teen trying to regain consciousness from the lack of treats, music and smoke. The Lion's eyes were blinking quickly, little paws trying to rub at his eyes but Logan rushed over to stroke the mane. Tin James rushed over to Kendall, helping the boy gain a steady balance and Kendall fell into the sturdy and hard cylinder chest.

"I should have seen that coming," Kendall mumbled into Tin James' chest and the silver boy hesitated before letting the tin fingers go and gently run through Kendall's hair.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way," he whispered, arm hooking around Kendall's legs to carry the teen bridal style and Kendall didn't object, still feeling a bit tired.

"We'll escort you to the gates of Emerald City so that way there won't be anymore distractions," one of the Munchkins replied and the three that were still awake gave a small nod and began to follow the pack of Munchkins down the road that started to grow brighter and brighter. The darkness of the forest disappeared behind them, now only the beautiful green trees surrounding them and the bright blue sky above instead of the dark and cloudy skies in the forest. And up ahead, was a large city that sparkled the most beauteous shade of green in the sun. Tin James had to note that the city was the color of Kendall's eyes that were currently fluttering open from the sun, emerald.

Emerald City was only a couple steps away.


End file.
